


【铁绿鹰】坠落之后

by naodongda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naodongda/pseuds/naodongda
Summary: 旧文搬运，3P,PWP，OOC，铁绿篇幅大于铁绿鹰，有伪浩克道具/布鲁斯





	【铁绿鹰】坠落之后

克林特在床上咽下一声不情愿的呻吟。

他五分钟前刚从浴室出来，头发还是湿的，腰间裹的那条白色浴巾在几次试图从手铐挣脱的扭动下，已经松松垮垮。健壮的双臂被左右拉开固定在床头，半倚靠的姿势令他的腰部很不舒服。而那两位拥有权限、可以解开该死的斯塔克军工集团特制双指纹识别手铐的人——现在可没空搭理他。

复仇者大厦产权拥有者正在这张大床的另一侧忙着啃咬伽马射线研究专家的脖子和胸膛。那画面辣极了！

布鲁斯愈发粗重的喘息撩拨得克林特有些口干舌燥。他必须承认，虽然自己是每次都被狠狠操翻的那个，但他十分痴迷于布鲁斯在托尼熟练的技巧下所发出的不同声音。克林特应该嫉妒的，不，他不会，他也可以让好博士发出淫靡之音……只是，方式不同。

托尼抬头炫耀般向克林特瞥了一眼，然后再次低头伸出舌头描绘布鲁斯的唇形。布鲁斯发出轻笑，双手捧住托尼的脸吻了上去。他们很快像两条蛇纠缠在一处。克林特燥热起来。他知道托尼会霸道地将布鲁斯的舌头推回去，然后用一下一下模拟性交的节奏去探他的喉咙。而布鲁斯会反击，没错，科学家在亲吻这件事上有教科书一样的技巧。相当意外。克林特还记得当初勾引博士时，计划是多么完美，结果却被吻得昏头转向，不留神反被吃掉了。哦，他没在抱怨。

如果真有什么想抱怨的，那也是，“嘿……你们真打算当我不存在？”

没有人回应克林特。吻还在继续，直到他们几乎快断气的时候，托尼先停下了来。他用额头抵住布鲁斯的，努力平息急促的呼吸。布鲁斯脸颊潮红，满眼情欲，托尼知道自己也不会好到哪去。

他摆动胯部，让两人肿胀的部位挤压出微痛的快感。布鲁斯满足地大声呻吟。还有另一声微弱的抽气声，他知道那是来自弓箭手。

“亲爱的博士，我们有一整天时间，”托尼支起身，边问边揉捏着布鲁斯的胸口，“你想尝试那个新玩意吗？”他知道以克林特的视力完全能看到两颗乳粒是如何在他指尖下硬挺起来。那会让克林特更加兴奋。

“托尼斯塔克你不能那么做！”果然，弓箭手恼怒地叫起来。他两腿间已经明显隆起，把浴巾撑起一个尴尬的形状。嘿，他当然会硬了，看到两个情人在面前耳鬓厮磨，比任何色情片都要刺激。更何况，一个半小时前，他们刚从战场回来。克林特全身都叫嚣着想要释放。

布鲁斯的手掌按在托尼的屁股上，来回滑动。“哦，那很好，我今天确实有心情尝试下……那个东西…”他翘起嘴角。绝对的默契。布鲁斯当然明白托尼想要小小报复一下克林特让他们担惊受怕的心情。

“布鲁斯，那是你答应我的，不是托尼！”克林特的声音称得上是哀嚎了，不甘心的眼神和在床的另一侧扭动的样子真挺赏心悦目。难怪托尼对捆绑他可爱的“精灵王子”一直情有独钟。  
跟斯塔克不同，布鲁斯很少把克林特绑在床上，他不是不喜欢看弓箭手挣扎着喘息。他很喜欢。只是布鲁斯更偏好于克林特在他的命令下自我控制，而不是其它工具的限制。

哦，是的，布鲁斯是答应过弓箭手。当时，他在实验室分析一种新型药剂，克林特奈不住寂寞在旁边各种撩拨，终于两人擦枪走火。而布鲁斯为了让他完全明白什么叫“要对自己的言行负责”不管身下人反对使用了试管夹和……嗯，总之最后克林特啜泣着瘫软在他怀里道歉。那张哭皱的包子脸都让布鲁斯感到心疼了，所以当克林特趁机小心翼翼说了某个性幻想，他很爽快地答应了。

不过，就算没有那次，只要是克林特真的想要，布鲁斯还是会满足他的。要知道，是克林特拉下脸来跟绿巨人解释了多少次关于在床上的“安全”“伤害”“情趣”等问题……才让布鲁斯解除了滚床单的顾虑。并且，为了让浩克确信那并不是一种危险，克林特甚至还亲身上阵示范。结果就是他在床上躺了整整三天，被斯塔克耻笑至今。

但现在不需要考虑这个。

“哦，托尼，你听到有什么声音吗？”  
布鲁斯在托尼起身拉开床头抽屉时无辜地问。后者拿出那个克林特一直想在布鲁斯身上用一回的绿色假阳具——对，它完全按照浩克仿制的，只是缩小了两圈。“不，我没听到任何声响，亲爱的，就像当时某人完全没听见我们在喊什么。”托尼坏笑着把那东西在克林特眼前晃悠了一圈。

“你们不能拿性作为惩罚。这太幼稚了。”克林特大声抗议。他咽了咽口水，两只眼睛直勾勾看着托尼把绿色的顶端挨近布鲁斯的嘴唇。很明显，博士还是感觉多少有点羞涩，他眉头微蹙，用舌尖试探性地舔了舔。然后，克林特和托尼同时发出了难以抑制的呻吟。

嘿，这能怪谁。那画面就像布鲁斯真的在准备要给另一个自己口交，克林特承认这种性幻想是有些变态，但是，哦，上帝，一想到布鲁斯要被浩克的阴茎，恩，仿制小号阴茎操弄，他简直不能更硬了。

“哈，幼稚？救援一分钟内就能到，有人非要耍帅逞能从楼顶拉绳跳下来，你觉得哪种行为算幼稚？”

面对托尼的怒意，克林特自知理亏，但鹰眼何时轻易认过错。尤其是面对钢铁侠。论战场上的不理智行为，斯塔克才是应该被谴责的人。有多少次，克林特站在楼顶远远望着那个飞离的身影，除了恐惧和窒息，别无他法，无能为力。  
嘿，他可从来没有跟个姑娘似的，逼迫斯塔克许下为他们活下去之类的承诺。所以托尼他妈的斯塔克也没权利对克林特巴顿的做法提出质疑。  
克林特挑衅地抬起下巴，“至少我不玩救世英雄自我牺牲那套玩意，是谁经常抱个原子弹能量球还有什么外星炸弹自杀飞——”

“克林特——”布鲁斯打断了两个混蛋的争执。他总是忍不住去想，如果他离开了这段三人关系，托尼和克林特也许不出一个星期就忙着策划杀死对方了。“你们互相指责在战斗中不爱惜生命有什么意义吗？”最有权利发出指责的人应该他吧，他们到底数没数过浩克究竟救过他们多少次。  
每一次战斗结束，布鲁斯都会在内心感激浩克再一次挽回了他爱人们的性命。是的，他对此的焦虑不会停止。他不能跟他们共同战斗，他永远不知道他们会发生什么。

“对，没有任何意义。”斯塔克盯着克林特冷冷地说，而后者咬住下唇倔强地回瞪。很好，现在他们三个的身体跟情绪一样全部消沉下去了。  
布鲁斯突然觉得眼前那根绿色物体开始令人难堪。他推开托尼的手，撑坐起来，“算了吧，托尼，把克林特解开。”布鲁斯用左手的食指和拇指擦过克林特手腕上的手铐。电子屏闪了一下。然后他下床向浴室走去，布鲁斯准备洗完澡后就回自己的房间，他现在已经没心情去做这些事了。

“哦，布鲁斯，别这样，对不起，我不是有意……”托尼飞快够到手铐的指纹识别区，按下指印，跳下床，拦住了布鲁斯。“克林特也不想你离开，对吧，克林特？”他求救地望向弓箭手。  
解除禁锢的弓箭手从身后抱住了布鲁斯的腰，懊悔地碎吻着他的后背，“我也道歉，博士，我……我真的需要这个。你知道，我们都需要的。”是的，每次从战场下来，他们都需要进入或者接纳爱人的身体，以证明并没有失去他们。

布鲁斯叹了口气，把克林特从身后拽到眼前，“当托尼告诉我你做了什么，我跟他一样生气，也许我只是表现得不够明显。我不知道我能不能立刻原谅你，克林特。”

“可是……被碎弹片割断升降绳是无法预测的……我……”克林特闭上嘴，因为布鲁斯显然不想听他解释。“我很抱歉，布鲁斯，对不起，托尼……”这已经是鹰眼能做到的最大限度让步了。布鲁斯温柔抬起他的下巴，在嘴唇上轻轻一啄。

“你的道歉应该更有诚意。”

****

“这比刚才更糟糕。”克林特粗重喘息着咕哝。  
他跪坐在床上，双手背在身后，膝盖分得很开，他半硬的勃起离布鲁斯竖起的那根只有小臂的距离。而他被布鲁斯命令不允许移动半寸。

而布鲁斯正仰头坐靠在托尼怀中，阔佬的两根手指正插进科学家的屁股里慢慢开拓。那两根手指是克林特按指令舔湿的。哦，那是他的口水在布鲁斯身体里进行润滑，克林特被这个念头弄得又硬了几分。更别提在这么近的距离看到布鲁斯的嘴巴被仿制的浩克阴茎塞满……

“对，就这样，好好弄湿它，它还是很大，我们可不希望伤到你。”托尼另一只手握住那个质感和气味几乎与真家伙一样的东西，配合下面手指的节奏，在布鲁斯嘴巴里抽插。托尼是个行家。哦，这样的布鲁斯脆弱而美丽。科学家呜咽地颤抖着身体，比克林特白皙的皮肤晕染了一层潮红，唾液从空隙顺嘴角淌下来，汗湿的头发凌乱不堪。

托尼插入了第三根手指，缓慢地画着圈地深入，跟开拓克林特时完全不一样。哦，托尼操克林特可不会这么柔情，他们两个像在进行一场争斗；而布鲁斯和克林特则像一起共舞；但是托尼和布鲁斯……他们真的是在研究、探索，如何让对方最快沉沦于情欲。对，就是现在看到的这样。  
克林特着迷地盯着布鲁斯每一个身体反应，湿润的睫毛，紧绷的腿部线条，颤动的阴茎，还有不断吞吐托尼手指的穴口。见鬼的，他从来没有过像这样想要操上去的冲动。

“布鲁斯…让我碰你。”克林特舔着嘴唇请求道。

托尼把那根绿色阳具从布鲁斯嘴里抽出，暧昧地用顶端顺着鼻梁滑过嘴唇、下巴、然后捻辗在挺立的乳头上，“你怎么说，布鲁斯？”布鲁斯急促地哼了一声，很快感觉到了下面手指的离开，穴口因空虚不由自主地微微缩紧，克林特的阴茎跟着这个画面狠狠抽动了一下。

“嗯啊……不，克林特，呆好别动。”布鲁斯努力地发出命令，可带着鼻音的腔调怎么听都有种莫名的情色鼓动。托尼对克林特眨眨眼，“你听到了，他不允许。”说完，拿着那根硕大的绿色道具一路往下，最终抵在了布鲁斯的穴口。托尼露出一个坏笑，“但是我可以按照你的方法来，克林特。”

该死的托尼斯塔克！  
克林特咒骂了一句。他看着托尼把布鲁斯的大腿拉得更开，瑜伽让科学家身体的柔韧度几乎比得上克林特。嗯，也许离克林特能展开的幅度还有段距离，但所呈现的整个身体足以令人血脉喷张。

“你们简直要折磨死我……”克林特边叹息边向前挪动了一下，试图贴得更近，但被布鲁斯警告的眼神阻止了。“好吧，不能动，”他舔了舔嘴唇，深吸了口气，“我想让他自己来，托尼。让他自己进入，你明白，他是那个大家伙。”

“你确定不是在嫉妒我能掌控这个？”  
托尼恶意地用顶端撑开了穴口，虽然做了准备，但布鲁斯还是因异物的侵入不禁哼了一声。太大了，虽然已经缩了尺寸，但是比任何曾经进入过布鲁斯的东西都要大许多。他的手被托尼拉过去按在那个仿制的浩克阴茎上，托尼亲吻着他的耳垂，“慢慢来，你吃得下去。”

“我需要……润滑剂。”仅仅试了一下，布鲁斯已经感觉自己要被撕裂了。他摇着头，这种程度他没办法。他容纳不下。  
“给他。”克林特的声音因激动而有些发颤。托尼似乎不太情愿，但还是帮忙在那根绿色的玩意上抹了厚厚一层润滑剂。然后，布鲁斯班纳，他们平时略带羞涩的好博士，开始用某种只能在色情片上看到的姿态，把硕大的头部塞进了自己的身体里。

疼痛几乎扭曲了布鲁斯的脸，他面颊有瞬间的惨白，生理性泪水在猛地推入那一刻，奔涌而出。他大张着嘴巴一口一口喘气。绿色阳具上狰狞的脉络带给他太多刺激。上帝，他真的这么做了。他在让“浩克”操自己。羞愧和难以名状的情绪很快战胜了疼痛，躁动、欲求牵引布鲁斯的手继续向内插进。  
“这样美极了，布鲁斯，就这样。”托尼在他的耳边低喃着，用牙齿啃咬他的肩膀，那双有薄茧的手抚弄着他的肿胀，鼓励他继续。而布鲁斯透过迷蒙的视线，可以看见克林特两腿之间的硬物已经饥渴难耐地滴出液体。

“完全插进去，布鲁斯，全部，你可以吞下整根’浩克’。”克林特无意识地向前顶跨乞求着。两只背在身后的手臂鼓起青筋，下唇已经被咬出了鲜血。托尼知道弓箭手是在用多大的意志力来阻止扑上来或是抚摸自己。这就是克林特和布鲁斯之间的游戏规则。一种信任。就像克林特信任托尼，让他捆住他的四肢，把身体和生命全部交给他。他不用去比较它们，克林特没有在天平上左右一分。那只是不一样的方法。  
但这并不妨碍托尼动了点歪脑筋。嘿，他是个发明家。

“他需要一点帮助。”托尼说着握住布鲁斯的手，用力一推，一声尖叫从布鲁斯喉咙里发出，他整个身体猛烈地颤抖了几下。“不……住住手…托尼……我要…要……”而托尼并没有停下来，尝试着不同角度扭动着向里插入。“别担心，你控制得住，他知道你没有危险。闭上眼睛，想想这是谁在干你。”托尼一边诱惑一边向克林特看去。

弓箭手已经完全不在意到底是谁操纵那根绿色阴茎。他脸颊憋得通红，身上已经出了一层薄汗，强忍的样子极其诱人，而那双平时小鹿似的眼睛现在饿狼一般盯着他手上的动作。托尼舔了舔嘴唇，他真的很想看克林特在毫无碰触的情况下就这么射出来。

“喊他的名字，布鲁斯，你知道谁在操你，让克林特听见。他一直想要这个对不对。”托尼继续诱惑着布鲁斯，手里的动作更加卖力，突然，在某一个角度，布鲁斯弓起身体叫喊出来。托尼知道就是那了，于是他停了下来，再次说，“喊出他的名字，布鲁斯。”

“托尼…啊…别停下来……我需要……”

“需要谁？”对，需要谁。

“要……要浩克……”

“答得好。”声音响起的同时，托尼猛地将‘浩克’一插到底，依照刚才的角度。布鲁斯的身体几乎弹了起来，托尼把他紧紧压在胸口，开始不规律的抽插。布鲁斯痛苦而愉悦地呻吟着。他从来没有被这样撑开过，他被完全填满了，‘浩克’的长度能轻易抵住他的前列腺神经丛。精密的大脑现在除了渴求更多再也想不起什么。

“……嗯…啊…浩克…对，就是那……啊……克林特……浩克…用力…恩啊…再……浩—托尼……”  
布鲁斯逐渐语无伦次，一会哭喊浩克，一会叫着托尼和克林特的名字。他毫不掩饰忘情地呻吟着。弓箭手被眼前的景象震住了。他幻想过布鲁斯在浩克身下的叫喊的样子，哦，这比幻想中的还要情色。就算那只是一根代替品，但足够了。真的，现在足够好了。克林特看够了，他现在只想拔出那绿家伙，把自己这根硬得发烫的塞进去，或者让他骑在布鲁斯身上，怎么都行。克林特渴望碰触，他的忍耐力已经到极限了。

“布鲁斯…布鲁斯…求你，让我碰你。我想要你，求你了。”克林特用膝盖向前艰难地移动了一段，膝盖贴上了布鲁斯张开的大腿。他犯规了，但他的情人已经没心思去注意这个。布鲁斯正在接近欲望的顶峰，他胡乱地点着头，不知道自己回应了什么。  
紧接着，克林特欺身上来，顺着他的腹部向下吻去。布鲁斯还没来得及感受来自弓箭手嘴唇的热度，就在托尼对他阴茎的陡然撸动和‘浩克’又一次猛烈插入之下，长长地射了出来。

克林特被陆续涌出的浊液溅了满脸。他呆愣着反应了几秒，才意识到，操，他居然在毫无碰触的情况下，因为被布鲁斯颜射而高潮了。

“你…你他妈是故意的！”克林特冲托尼低吼，近乎羞愧的糟糕感觉席卷了他释放后的身体。他的睫毛上还粘挂着稠液，布鲁斯高潮后费力的喘息声重重落在他耳中。以往他们做到第三轮博士才会这样精疲力竭。

托尼斯塔克用那个刚从布鲁斯身体里拔出来的绿色仿制品刮过克林特的睫毛，然后从他脸上抹下精液蹭在他瘫软的阴茎上，调侃说，“跟战斗中一样啊，鹰眼，射的时候总是不等人？”

“因为我从最开始就没想让你‘帮忙’。”  
克林特脱口而出。太棒了，他们又杠上了。他知道托尼并不是真的在嘲笑他，但是再次提到了战场上的事，克林特没办法就这么示弱。而且，该死的，这并不舒服，他只是释放了。他的身体并没有完全得到满足。

“嘿……你们两个……”布鲁斯瘫在托尼怀中仍没平复下来。他剧烈地喘着气，眼中雾气还没消散，但思绪已经足够清晰来打断他们。

克林特决定错过这个话题。他靠上去亲吻布鲁斯的额头和鼻尖，轻声说，“布鲁斯，谢谢你，太棒了，我知道那对你来说有点奇怪……但是真的太棒了。”  
但布鲁斯用手指戳在他的额头，推开了他，“我记得刚才只允许你亲吻，并没允许你射出来，克林特。”  
“对不起。”克林特向托尼投去一个凶狠的眼神。托尼假意清了清喉咙。

“诚意的道歉，记得吗？”布鲁斯撑坐起来，他的气息逐渐平稳，“而且，我们都没忘记你还欠托尼什么。”

瞧，好博士又一次给了他们台阶下。

克林特舔了舔嘴唇，尝到了一股铁锈混合精液的味道。他挪动膝盖，侧转过身体，放下手臂，看似不情愿地趴跪在布鲁斯和托尼的面前。他当然记得。当绳索断裂，坠落半途被钢铁侠接住后，托尼是在全队通讯频道里怒吼的：不操你就永远不长记性对不对克林特。

好吧，那确实就是字面的意思。  
曾经也发生过那么两三次高楼坠落事件，当时他和托尼还是两人世界。克林特摔断了肋骨，大腿也裂了条缝，伤好复原后迎接他的第一件事，就是被盛怒的托尼绑在床上折腾了两天一夜。等爬下床，他腰软得连续一周都没办法正常拉弓。自那之后，克林特真的收敛了许多。除了后怕，也是因为知道了托尼是多么恐惧失去他。  
后来，他们幸运地又拥有了布鲁斯，而这让浩克在战场上更频繁的保护他们……好吧，克林特承认自己滋生了侥幸的念头。并且，有了布鲁斯，他再也不用担心留下托尼一个人，也不会再因为受伤的事而闹僵。克林特有了足够的安全感。托尼不会放弃他，因为布鲁斯不会允许。

“哦，他可不欠我什么。”托尼咬牙切齿地说，“我为什么要操一个不愿意让我碰的人。我可是托尼斯塔克，有多少人等着爬上我的床，难道我就缺他一个屁股。”

这话戳得克林特鼻子莫名发酸。他垂头沉默着，突然陷入了某种恐慌。他知道也许某一天托尼和布鲁斯都会厌倦他。瞧瞧刚才，他们是多么契合，托尼完全可以满足布鲁斯，而托尼，就像他声明的那样，只要他愿意，有太多人排队等候愿意为他做任何事。

“嘿~这次怎么不回嘴了，小鸟。”

也许是他发出了什么声音？托尼和布鲁斯有点惊慌地把他扶起来。这让克林特觉得自己在情人面前表现得像个任性的小孩。真该死。被人哄的感觉令他更难受了。克林特甩开他们的手，眉头皱了起来。

“天那，克林特，你知道托尼刚才说的都是气话对吗？”

克林特摇头又很快点头。托尼翻了个白眼，咒骂一句，然后抓起他的头发狠狠吻了上去。这种状态没持续一秒钟，克林特伸手捧住对方的脸猛烈回应。他们用牙齿撕扯着对方的嘴唇，用舌头纠缠斗争，托尼炙热的性器摩擦在他的腹肌上，一团欲火再次向克林特的下腹袭去。

“你想射在哪，托尼？”克林特握住托尼的根部，舌头慢慢舔着嘴角的唾液，用大拇指的指甲擦过他的顶端。托尼呻吟了一声，然后裂嘴笑了，这才是他的克林特。

“嘴里。”

“因为你不缺屁股操？”哦，为什么他总是管不住嘴巴。

“因为托尼把让你直不起腰的任务交给我了。”布鲁斯再一次化解危机。

但是，等一等，这只是在打个比方对吧。  
并不是真的准备像上次那样……  
“嘿，博士…你不好好休息一下吗，实验室还有——”布鲁斯堵住了他的嘴巴。哦，教科书一样完美的亲吻。克林特的大脑开始缺氧，他知道自己被推倒在床上，从头皮酥麻到指尖的美妙感觉让他完全放弃了抵抗。托尼的手指在他两条胳膊上情色地滑动，他的手腕被拉高，紧扣在一起。手铐，托尼一定会把他的双手束缚住。  
这种战后性爱仪式似乎是想夺取他双手握弓的权利，虽然他知道克林特就算无法射箭也会以其它方式战斗到底直到牺牲生命。可这是一种安慰，托尼需要知道克林特愿意放弃它，就算仅仅是在床上。

当托尼完成了他的仪式，布鲁斯才放开克林特。弓箭手的嘴巴大开，努力吸着气，布鲁斯十分喜欢他说不出话的样子。克林特善于激怒他人，就算知道那并非他真实所想，但要压制那些话所带来的伤害（或克林特在自我伤害）并不是一件容易的事。

“你先要把托尼吸出来，那会很快。”布鲁斯用拇指蹂躏着克林特红肿的嘴唇，柔声说，“然后托尼会吹硬我，我不会给你准备时间，我会狠狠操你直到把你操射。”  
“布鲁斯……”克林特拱起身体发出一声渴望地呻吟，瘫软的性器因布鲁斯承诺的画面又开始蠢蠢欲动。  
“但是他不会射在你屁股里。”托尼跨坐到克林特胸口上，倾身在他小臂上狠狠咬了一口。血很快流了下来，“你这个小混蛋，别再玩跳楼了，我总有一天会赶不及救你。”

克林特没有回话，只是伸出舌头开始挑逗托尼发胀到紫红的阴茎顶端。托尼粗重的喘了一下，但是没有急着进入。他回头望向布鲁斯，“你稍后会给我留个位置对吗？”  
“当然，托尼。”  
布鲁斯的声音从托尼身后传出来，克林特看不见他的脸，但很快大腿内侧传来的痛楚就让克林特明白了现在的形势。哦，他至少有一段时间不能用神盾的公共浴室了。看来布鲁斯和托尼准备让所有人都知道克林特被好好“教训”了一顿。

但这不是最糟糕的，因为好博士继续说，“距离上次我们一起进入克林特已经很久了，你一直想念那个，托尼。而且你知道，我在想，等我们一起把操透他后，他那里连‘真浩克’也能塞得下去了。我有提到另一个我对今天发生的事情也很生气吗？”

“老天，不……求你们，千万别，不是真的——”

“这主意太棒了，博士，我爱你的好脑筋。”托尼一边满意的点头，一边捏住克林特的下巴，把即将要释放的欲望捅了进去。

然后，他们没再给他任何可以发出完整声音的机会……

 

END


End file.
